Her Journey
by saturnveil
Summary: Our protagonist in our story, Leaf, travels through the whole region of Kanto for her to complete the Pokedex and a chance to become a Pokemon Master. Although, she has to face the great attacks of the evil Team Rocket that comes into her path. Will she be able to endure the horrible mischief that Team Rocket will create?
1. A Fresh Start

_January 29, 2004_

_6:14 AM_

The appeasing colour of the large shimmering sphere illuminated the small town that resides in Kanto. The vast radiant sky was absolutely breathtaking because the clouds formed remarkable shapes and sizes which have gave life to the sky of tranquillity.

Pallet town, a small town where a minor amount of people with notable personalities, that enhances the quality of life of our residents.

A girl sat on a bench, a satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she sat by herself in a haze of nostalgic bliss and for herself to unwind. She has experienced this precious moment not so long ago, although, to her; it was like yesterday.

She looked up at the beautiful sky, her eyes glistening against the gleam of the sun. She was shaking of great anticipation because today is very special.

Today, she is to get her very first Pokemon.

She has waited for a long time for this day to come. She can finally fulfill her dreams to become a Pokemon Master.

"Leaf!" a soft and modulated voice called out, "Don't you think it's time to check on the lab?"

Leaf gave a tender smile, "Oh of course, I'll be right at it!"

Her mother gave an emphatic smile, "Now off you go, sweetie!" her smile suddenly grew to a grin, "Oh and when you come back, your Pokemon has to be adorable!"

"Right," she chuckled, "well, I'll skedaddle now, see you!" with that, she dashed off.

Leaf was acknowledged to be the agile one since kindergarten and also fabled of being beautiful. She was ludicrous from time to time before, but regardless, she is completely an illustrious person.

In swift speed, her body moved gracefully swayed as she ran, she even effortlessly jumped over fences when those were in her way. She memorised every single path around Pallet so it wasn't so difficult for her to get lost. Suddenly, a grin formed on her delicate features, running made her feel young, alive and somewhat, free-spirited. She just loved how the blowing gale would just slap her face when she ran freely.

At last, the laboratory came into view. After one more step, she suddenly tensed that she stopped mid-way from the laboratory.

_Why did I stop?_, she thought to herself. She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, perhaps she could feel the presence of someone nearby.

She caught a glimpse behind her, craving to know who that person is.

"Red?" she sighed in relief and turned to take a good look to him, "Thought you were someone else." She muttered.

"Hey Leaf!" he said with a pearly white grin, "I'm impressed that you got here earlier than me!" He exclaimed.

Leaf grinned sheepishly, "It's pretty obvious that I got here earlier," her happy expression remained, "Here to visit the professor too?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I'm completely surprised he chose us for the journey."

"You're not forgetting about me, aren't you?" a voice said with a hint of impatience on his tone, "After all, I am the most popular guy in Pallet Town! Heck, maybe even the whole region when I become the champion!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah right," A thought sent a mischievous little smile on Red's lips, "if I beat you on being the champion, will that ruin your reputation, Blue?"

"Hey, are you trying to start something?" Blue snarled, clenching his fist.

She sighed loudly with her eyebrows furrowed with her displeased expression; these unnecessary arguments are utterly ridiculous!

"Red, Leaf and Blue, you all finally arrived!" a disembodied voice spoke up from a distance.

"Professor Oak!" Leaf exclaimed with her usual happy expression, "Where've you been?"

"Oh just doing business," he chuckled as he scratched his grey hair, "well, now that you're all here, we can proceed to the laboratory." He said with a simple gesture to enter his laboratory.

They entered as instructed. The laboratory has a lot of technology and books used to acquire the knowledge about Pokemon. Scientists were almost in every spot of the laboratory, creating some sort of new device with the amazing technology they used.

But there was something that Leaf took her attention to is the three Pokeballs that settled on a steel desk near the PC.

The three marvelled at the Pokeballs with excited grins, "Now, now, let's not get too excited." Samuel said with a gentle smile on his somewhat stressed looking features, "You three get a Pokemon."

"And I get to pick first, right gramps?" Blue asked while nudging his grandfather with a raised eyebrow.

An annoyed sigh escaped the Professor's lips, "You don't always get to pick first just because I'm your grandfather."

Blue gasped with a pained expression, Leaf sighed, "Looks like someone doesn't like being denied." Blue glared at her.

"Well, who's going first then?" Red asked, curiosity glistened on his brown orbs.

"I was thinking you could go first, Red." The Professor closed his eyes, wrinkles forming on one side of his eyelid.

Blue groaned with a scowling expression, "Man, why is Red always chosen and not me?!"

"You're being paranoid," she gave an annoyed expression, "now stop scowling and smile!" Blue huffed and averted his eyes away, refusing to take orders from her.

Samuel laughed thickly, "Well, go ahead Red. Take your pick." He gave a smile that showed generosity.

Red walked towards the three Pokeballs that were placed symmetrically aligned on the desk. He stood there, silent and thoughtful, for a very long time. He wasn't the picky one, but he needed a lot of time to make his final decision on picking one rare Pokemon.

Finally, he picked up a Pokeball and he started to examine it thoroughly.

"Ah, so you are interested on Charmander, yes?" Samuel said with a proud smile that formed on his features, "That one is a brave one; you could always change your mind if you're not interested."

"I'm picking Charmander." Red finally spoke up from his long silence, completely sure of his decision.

"Nice choice, Red!" Leaf said appealingly, "I want to pick-!"

"I'm picking Squirtle then!" Blue interjected cockily. He swiftly grabbed the Pokeball on the left side of the table.

Leaf pouted like a child and gently took the last Pokeball that contained Bulbasaur.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Do any of you want to nickname your new Pokemon?"

The two boys shook their heads, satisfied with their Pokemon's normally used names. Leaf stood there for a moment, "I suppose I'll name mine... Daisy," she said with a giggle.

"Daisy?" they all said in unison with baffled looks.

"Daisy," Leaf repeated with a curt nod, "it isn't a bad name right..?"

"Wait, it's a girl?" Blue inquired with a gaped mouth.

Red gave a kind-hearted smile, "It's a great name, Leaf!" he exclaimed, completely oblivious about Blue's question.

Leaf scratched the back of her head and smiled bashfully, "Really? I'm relieved; I thought it wasn't a nice and sensible name."

"Hey! Let's all do a Triple Battle!" Blue called out, a determined grin plastered on his face.


	2. The Battle

**For those who do not get the triple battle that Blue mentioned earlier at the first chapter, don't think that they need three or more Pokémon in order to triple battle like the one in Black and White and Black and White 2, the triple battle he mentioned is NOT like that.**

**It's actually just a normal battle but with three trainers instead of two trainers. Cool, right?**

**That's all I have to say, please continue!**

* * *

The three positioned themselves on a flat field that took immense distances from each side. A Poké Ball was painted on the center along with lines that connect to it, rocks with unique structural forms that partially scattered themselves on the vast area for they were naturally placed. People considered it as a normal battle field which of course is true.

It was like a showdown but with three people, their eyes were on battle; keeping great focus. Smirks played onto their lips as the thought of the full potential of winning tingled them which is indeed exciting. They took a firm grip on their Poké Ball which contained their starters.

"Go Charmander!"

"Let's go Squirtle!"

"Come on out Daisy!"

They all yelled, throwing their Poké Balls out as it was on air, the Poké Balls opened which emit narrow lights leading to the ground. Three glowing white figures stood on the surface, their glow soon faded away in a few moments. Their new Pokémon were now sent out, they jolted their eyes open as if they have just woken up from a long slumber. Their eyes flashed in alert as they know the fact that they were in battle that they crouched in a battle position with determined and angry expressions.

"Alright," Samuel cleared his throat, "the rules are certainly simple, first you must-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it!" Blue interrupted rudely. His brown eyes dazzled in excitement.

Leaf sighed, "How could you be so insolent to your own grandfather?" she shook her head in disagreement.

"Who's going first?" Red asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Blue laughed obnoxiously, "Obviously me!" Red just shook his head with an annoyed expression from Blue's insignificant outburst.

"I could punch you right now," Leaf threatened, her face showed a similar resemblance of Red's expression, "and I totally mean it."

"Don't look at me like that!" Blue blustered, "Fine, supposed to be ladies first, eh?" he said, feeling a sting of fear from her presence.

Samuel coughed, "Not necessarily, it depends on the Pokémon's speed stat. When your Pokémon is faster than the opposing Pokémon, there is a high possibility that your Pokémon would go first." he explained, "But when you have the move Agility or such, you can command your Pokémon to use it in order for their speed to boost."

"Why is it just high possibility?" Leaf questioned.

"Well, you may never know, you opponent may have a Quick Claw which allows them to move first." Samuel replied with a thick laugh, "Well, let the battle begin!"

"Quick Charmander, use Growl!" Red thrust his with a pointed finger forward for it was a command to follow.

The little salamander nodded confidently, understanding the command fully. He swished his flaming tail around, opening his mouth creating a shrill sound that continuously echoed for a short period of time.

The sound did not affect their health but it was enough to make them stumble and feel slightly weaker from the move, resulting that Charmander has reduced their Attack stat.

"Squirtle don't let that little shrimp let your guard down," Blue roared, "Use Tackle on Charmander!"

The turtle grunted in response and regained the strength to stop wobbling in place. His large brown eyes seemed like it was burning in great passion like he was craving to make his trainer proud. Squirtle crouched down before lunging forward to the little salamander that just stood in place; the little turtle sent an unsurprising damage against his orange skin.

As the two Pokémon brawled against each other, Daisy just watched them in awe because her trainer has not yet made a command. The seed Pokémon looked back at her trainer in concern, "Bulba?"

Leaf was wavering on what move she should use, she has to cooperate somehow. When she finally made her decision, she calmly said, "Daisy, use Tackle on Squirtle."

Daisy nodded and went along with her command without uttering a single word of protest. She ran towards the brawling Pokémon and attempted to strike out the little turtle but instead of hitting only one Pokémon; she lashed the two Pokémon out.

Both Pokémon staggered from the critical damage they have received, their eyes widened in bewilderment and shock. Such critical damage does not happen often.

"Charmander, use Scratch on Daisy now!" Red said, throwing his arm on his right side.

Charmander glared at Daisy before sending out his battle cry and lunging forward at the seed Pokémon with his claws sharp and out.

"Quickly, use Tackle to counter Daisy!" Leaf called out.

Daisy quickly took the command; her short legs allow her to dash quickly forward to the little salamander. As they were near, they clashed against each other sending a great amount of damage.

"Squirtle, while they're distracted, use Tackle; make it powerful!" Blue ordered with a determined smirk.

The little blue turtle gave a soft laugh before launching himself to the distracted Pokémon, he injured them in a normal damage but it was like his attack stat has slightly improved.

The battle continued like it was forever since they were in the same level; it would be difficult to defeat one another.

Blue raised his hand in the air, "Finish Daisy with one last Tackle!"

"S-Squirt," Squirtle nodded with breathy sighs of fatigue. He dashed forward to the Bulbasaur, using up all his strength just to knock her out.

Daisy staggered but then fell from such mighty impact. Swirls replaced her brown cute orbs, resulting that she was now unconscious and is unable to battle.

"Daisy, are you okay?!" Leaf gasped and ran to collapsed Pokémon. She carried the small seed Pokémon and cradled her in her arms, "You did great out there Daisy, you deserve a nice long rest."

Daisy tried to look ecstatic but in a second, she was suddenly engulfed in darkness. Leaf smiled and grabbed out her Poké Ball which emits a red light and sucked the unconscious Pokémon into the ball.

Blue smirked as he shot a look at his rival, "Guess it's just you and me," his smirk suddenly grew, "since I'm so nice, I'm lettin' you make the first move."

Red grimaced then said, "Charmander, use Growl."

The salamander nodded between his continuous panting, "Chaaar!" he emitted a low sound that decreased the Attack stat of Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Tackle now!" Blue commanded with a proud huff, he was craving who was going to win this long match.

Squirtle nodded and dashed forward and made a small damage against the salamander.

"What?!" Blue gasped.

Red shook his head, "I used a lot of Growl, didn't I? That's why your Squirtle's attack stat has lowered." a smirk played onto his lips, "Finish Squirtle with a Scratch!"

Squirtle swore he could see Charmander smirk for a moment. Charmander dashed towards the turtle Pokémon and scratched him causing excruciating pain, cutting and bruising him.

The turtle Pokémon stumbled back before crashing on the hard ground that he has fainted, "Squirtle…"

Blue sighed inwardly before getting out his Poké Ball and returned his Pokémon.

_Red had won the battle._

Professor Oak gave a smile, "Not bad for a new trainer, great job Red." he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks Professor!" Red grinned. He kneeled down and patted Charmander's little head, "Thanks a lot Charmander."

"Char!" he replied happily. _Anything to make my master happy!_

"Wow, that was amazing Red! You look so great in the battle-!" Leaf widened her eyes before blushing a dark shade of red, "I mean you and your Pokémon look so great in battle, hee hee!"

Red blinked before smiling gently at her, "Really? Thanks Leaf."

"Hmph!" Blue grunted before turning away from them and just walked out from them, "I'm heading for Pewter City to get my first badge!" he declared and has stridden away.

"Wait Blue-" Samuel said as he rose his hand to stop him. Unfortunately, he has already gone off, " I swear that boy can sometimes get to my nerves."

"I'll call him later. You two follow me."

* * *

**And done! Cliffhangers are great right? Oh and about the battle scenes, I appreciate tips and critics on my battle writing to help me improve a lot, thank you!**  
**Thank you for taking your time reading this, ciao!**


	3. Pokedexes and Farewells!

The door slides open for the newbie trainers to enter, the lab looked the same last time. They quickly noticed the famous Professor waving his wrinkled hands; they occupied their full attention to him and walked to him. There, the Professor stood; his hand gestured at three red devices, it was like a high-class technology source that they have no clue of.

His stressful smile returned to his face, he withdrew his hand from the devices and rubbed his palms together, "These here are Pokédexes," said the Professor, his voice low yet croaky in some terms.

The two trainers were confused at this new "word" they haven't known of yet, so they seem to be engrossed in his explanation now. Sure, the kids did Pokémon schools at a young age; but the teachers have not mentioned "Pokédexes" from what they have known.

Samuel laughed at their confusion, but he continued his lecture, "Have you not heard of a Pokédex?" the two trainers nodded with a sheepish grin, "Well I'll give you a brief explanation, a Pokédex is a digital device _**I**_ created; it is an invaluable tool for trainers in our Pokémon World. It gives information about Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database, although it has its own differences in how it acquires and presents information over the different media. However, they are also given to a few trainers at a time; trainers who felt exceptional potential and skill, like prodigies. That's why I chose the three of you, lads." he explained thoroughly.

"Cool! Pokédexes are really important and handy, aren't they?" said the fairly tall brunette, his smile grew in excitement. Leaf seemed to agree and nodded eagerly.

"That's certainly right, lad! Here take these!" The Professor grasped the three devices and handed them to the trainers, "If you ever come across to my grandson, please give 'im a Pokédex."

Leaf smiled deviously, "You can count on us."

The Professor's eyes widened in the slightest, "Oh how stupid of me! Here take these Pokéballs, I'm sure you know what they are already." he handed them six Pokéballs each, "Oh and don't worry about Blue, he snatched some Pokéballs from me."

Red narrowed his eyes and sneered, "Figures." he clipped the Pokéballs onto his belt, "C'mon Leaf, let's go. Thanks Professor!" his sad smile grew into a big grin.

"Anytime, I give you the best of luck, children!" the old man chuckled and waved in acknowledgement of farewell.

A bell chimed a soothing sound as they left the laboratory; Leaf giggled and mouthed _"How cute"._

They continued forth to a new start of their journey, they followed a plain dirt path that leads outside of their little hometown. People gave those adoring looks and 'good lucks' through their journey, though their mothers weren't handling it too well.

"Oh my, my baby Reddie growing up so fast!" Delia, Red's mother cried out. She hugged him tightly and started to sob and murmur good lucks.

Red, on the other side; was blushing a full blown red in embarrassment. His overprotective mother's actions embarrassed him deeply; he didn't want everyone and Leaf to see him like this. He said between stutters, "Yeah- mom, please- let go; you're crushing me-!"

In a sad realization, his mother pulled away and gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry, dear! I don't want Leaf to see you like this, especially since you like he-!"

"Mom!" the teen complained loudly and pouted, "Not in front of everyone, please!" he whisper-shouted at his mother, it seemed inaudible to the rest of the people.

Leaf just tilts her head; an innocent and clueless attitude took her over. What was Delia going to say? She mentally glowered suspiciously at the Red family.

"Oh Leafy!" Kirra, Leaf's mother peered from behind, "I managed to get through my breakdown of crying, like you said! Oh honey, you're so brave; you're going to succeed for sure!" she clasped her hands together with a goofy grin.

Leaf rubbed the back of her head, her hands brushing through her hair during the process, "Aha, yeah! Good job, mom!" the short trainer praised with a thumbs up, "Oh and mom? I'll be sure to check in every time with my new PokéGear!" Leaf laughed and sent out the yellow device from her bag, stretching her arm out in a boastful act.

The people of Pallet Town constantly gave them good lucks, praises, and compliments to encourage them blissfully, surely enough; they were convinced that they would do well. Thoughts about the future made them incredibly ecstatic. Battling trainers, encountering Pokémon; maybe even legendaries or rare ones, and the exciting adventures they will surely experience, they were now intrigued.

Now they were leaving Pallet Town to pursue their goal, to be the very best of all history. Also, leaving Pallet Town was hard for them at first, but they were proud. They both felt a euphoric sense of freedom at last, they were beginning.

People waved goodbyes, and whistled to share their acknowledgement to the travelling new trainers. They looked forward to their next visit; maybe they'll be a lot stronger when they come back. That will remain in their minds.

Leaf could feel slight tears rolling down her rosy cheeks; she will miss her family very much. Not wanting Red to see her like this, she immediately wiped her tears with her wristband that was attached to her wrist.

As they continued forward, they spotted a sign that was near to the tall grass.

_Route 1_

_Leads to Viridian City_

Leaf grumbled under her breath, "Well, that certainly is helpful." a huge hint of sarcasm was in her tone of voice.

Red shrugged, probably agreeing as well. His hazel eyes gazed at a distance, never did he know- how grassy yet majestic his first route would be. He had to be prepared; maybe a Pidgey would swoop down and peck him to the death. He grimaced and shivered at the foul thought.

The tall brunette took the opportunity to steal a glance at Leaf, at a thought he seemingly started to regret what he saw; he was glowing a bright pink! Leaf looked absolutely attractive with that childish pout on her pink lips, her sea blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he couldn't help but notice her eyelashes; they sparkled vividly against the sunlight. And her posture is so-.

_Drip._

_Oh Mew._

"GAH, RED! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?! OH ARCEUS, DID A RATATA PEE ON YOU?! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Leaf started to bawl and say gibberish frantically; he definitely is not going to die to her today; even on the start of their very first adventure!

"Hold on Fire Red! I got some towels and a band-aid here somewhere!" her hands shuffled in her bag, rummaging on and on, "Don't worry Red, I gotcha!"

"Pinch your nose to stop the bleeding!" Leaf instructed with her hand grasping the soft towel.

Red reluctantly pinched his nose rather tightly, he started to speak in a nasal yet gurgled tone, "Wait, isn't this supposed to make this worse?" he quickly withdrew his hand away from his bleeding nose.

"Stop speaking nonsense! I know just what I'm doing!" she defended with a sneer, "Now stay still!"

Red struggled to move, but the blood won't stop flowing inside and outside of him. His reaction was almost instantaneous as she went closer to him like a blur to him, he felt like he was losing blood, but the blood on his face continued to glow visibly.

Leaf has her chance now.

**OH DUN DUN DUN, CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE STUPID AUTHOR DRAINED THE INSPIRATION BAR. I'M IN NEED OF MEDICAL INSPIRATION. (not funny me)**

**REDDIE IS A PERVERT AT TIMES; BUT YA KNOW MAN; HE'S CLEAN NOW. **

**But anyways, I will possibly continue writing this tomorrow! (Oh god, I need to memorize some lines in our presentation at school, who knows when the presentation would be!) **

**Thanks for reading though, R&amp;R please!~**


	4. The First Encounters!

"Ow," Red hissed his voice nasal and biting. He knew Leaf was bad at tending wounds, cuts, and bruises; leading to that, he regretted it. Shutting his eyes in annoyance, he rubbed the pink sticker which simply attached itself to the bridge of his nose. Why would he even need a bandage on his nose, when it was supposed to be in the inside of his nose?

Leaf lacked at logic.

But he chose not to bring that topic up, knowing this would hurt her feelings; like a knife that pierced her heart and he definitely did not want to be firm with her. But he was glad the bleeding stopped, though he was stupid enough to be such a reluctant little pervert. He could still recall the flashing of unpleasant pictures in his dirty mind, he felt like an idiot.

Leaf was harmless, manipulative; someone could chew her up with ease and she wouldn't fight back. Though, with the personality of a gentle Clefable; she was the motherly figure when it comes a time when necessary.

"Stop whining Reddy-poo," Leaf said, a long exhale escaped her lips; though the nickname was like a taunt to him, "it's the only way to stop the bleeding. But-" her lips pursed slowly and she gave a serious look, "-in all seriousness, what was that all about?"

Red could feel his muscles go rigid all at once; oh she was going for that serious charm, is she? His mind fumbled of excuses that he tried to debate to a lot, but he couldn't think of the sensible one to fool her. But this is the one he thought of-

"Um, I have a serious case of blood pressure." Genius, is that even going to fool her easily? Oh crap, what a horrible lie; who the name of Arceus would fall for that? _I'm so dead._ Red thought and stood there straight and stiffened at every movement she took. Sweat ran down from his forehead, it was visibly seen; if Leaf would see him like this, she will get suspicious. _Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me!_ he inwardly chanted in his mind, with high hopes crossed.

Leaf looked sceptical at his answer, an odd answer from out of the blue. Never did she know that her best friend had this problem. She couldn't think of a remark to settle these things, so she decided to let him go; and that she did.

"Is that so? Aha, for a second I thought you were a pervert there!" Leaf snorted a low chortle which lead to wild laughs, which was certainly unladylike for her; but she could care less actually.

Red stared at her dumbly. Did she- went with it? No matter now, it's passed now. But it was unusual for her to laugh in a way like that, but now he did not care. Her hysterical laughs died down for a matter in time.

"Very good, very good!" she praised, clasping her hands together; creating a booming sound which shocked the Pokémon nearby, "Now let's continue to the adventure we'll never forget-"

"Finding Blue." that was her bland reply; she suddenly became passionless upon saying that name.

Yes, they were friends; but due to his insolent actions towards her and her people, she was not going to tolerate that.

Leaf bustled Red forward, forcing him to walk hurriedly while she marched behind. It was going to be a long day's walk, he knew that now. They needed to collect data for the Pokédex, it was why Samuel gave it to them; they were legendary prodigies to him, and they believed it with pride.

"Squaaa!" shrill screams filled the silence. The two trainers looked up and saw a flock of Pidgey coming right to them, maybe because of Leaf's clapping; which is most likely the reason.

Oh death found its way to Red, and he was not happy; he was sad and panicked.

Red bawled loudly with his outburst, "Oh no! I expected this to happen; death was going right at me!" he flailed around before hiding behind Leaf, "Cover me." he said, his voice shaky in despair.

Leaf sighed, she noticed his apprehensive fear and he has completely forgotten that he's supposed to battle them! Leaf scrunched up her face and sneered, "Isn't this why you're a Pokémon trainer? You take the full responsibility to battle these Pidgey to collect them for the Pokédex! Stop being a flailing coward and battle!" she growled loudly, her tone was harsh.

Red hopped back and suddenly felt confident, she was right after all. He will not back down, her words may be harsh, but somehow the words motivated him to go on. Unclipping a Pokéball that contained a brave Charmander, a smirk played on his lips, "You're right, now shall we go on?"

What a quick change of attitude, Leaf thought until she smiled with her eyebrows furrowed, she grasped tightly on a Pokéball, "Got your guts together, huh? Let's go!" she said, confidence sparked on her hazel eyes and she strike a battle pose.

"Make 'em faint, Charmander!" Red called out confidently, throwing the capsule on the air; which sent out the orange salamander.

"Char!" he roared loudly, possibly trying to intimidate the flock of flying Pokémon. The tip of his tail that consisted of his fire, flared stupendously like the scorching sun that rose above the hills at noon.

"I'm countin' on you, Daisy!" Leaf as well, called out as she flung the delicate ball to the air; sending the frog-like grass type Pokémon.

The Bulbasaur blinked, obviously confused, but then shifted her gaze to the battle. She growled, "Bulba!" as a threat to the flock of Pidgey.

The flock of Pidgey stared at them dumbly, and then soon laughed in their own language. Such cute Pokémon will never get intimidating, that they couldn't get caught up at it. After a while, they returned their focus to the battle. The two trainers could feel that the flock of Pidgey were not bird brains, they had a strategy. Soon, a Pidgey started to swoop down; it was a Quick Attack, as Red observed.

Leaf looked stiff though, she knew that Daisy had the disadvantage; she possible will be ended quickly. But she had no intentions to lose; at least that's what she hoped for. She took a glance at Red, like telepathy; she told him to go first.

Red understood her completely, he felt confident; he won at his first battle and he was sure that they will win this one. His feet shuffled around to find the perfect position, and then he pointed his finger out as a command.

"Charmander, dodge before it can even touch you!" he commanded and Charmander seemed to interpret the command quickly.

It was near, Pidgey came close like the gale of wind; it was like time went slower, like Dialga was there, when Pidgey was supposed to peck the living daylight of Charmander. The burning salamander has his chance now; he swiftly jumped over the normal type bird and threw several Scratches furiously. Cutting the Pidgey mercilessly and continuously, the bird was left on the ground; motionless, but not dead.

The rest of the Pidgey were shocked and enraged, an ally of theirs has been defeated by a mere Pokémon they just encountered. Angered by the little salamander's actions, they all threw themselves in to attack him.

Leaf predicted their next move, she was aware that they would attack Charmander first from what they think that his actions were unforgivable.

This time, she was going to win.

_**ok ok the first chapters are old. But the future chapters will be better since I improved in writing, just a heads up! :)**_


	5. A Laughing Matter

Leaf concentrated for a slight moment, before calling out an order to her devoted starter Pokémon, "Use Vine Whip, Daisy!"

The seed Pokemon took the command and ran to the flying Pokémon with its stubby-like legs, then two vines emerged from the bulb on her back, binding at least two Pidgey in each vine. It looked like the Bulbasaur has exerted pressure and effort on its vines that the Pidgey choked for air and simply fell on the dirt, unconscious.

Then Charmander followed, the salamander inhaled and gushed out a ball of fire, burning the remaining Pidgey which left black stains all over them.

"Squaaa!" a Pidgey, assumed to be the leader, squawked at its flock – a command to forfeit from battle. The rest obliged and flew away with their captain; their annoying squawks were heard from a distance.

The trainers felt victorious that they cheered in triumph, but that came into a short halt as they felt a vibration in their bags. It was their Pokédexes, shaking for their attention.

_Daisy levelled up!_

_lvl. 10_

_Tackle_

_Growl_

_Leech Seed_

_Vine Whip_

_Charmander levelled up!_

_lvl. 13_

_Scratch_

_Growl_

_Ember_

_Smokescreen_

"Cool!" Red exclaimed, his tone positively surprised yet excited. He didn't know that his Charmander was in a fairly high level, considering that he never used the Pokédex when he first obtained it. After a sigh, he blurted, "Training must've paid off!"

Leaf remained in her utmost composure, her green eyes trailing down at the 8-bit text that continuously blinked on the only screen of the device. She crouched down and stroked Daisy's head as praise, "You did great, Daisy! You deserve a rest." She stated calmly with a kind smile, grabbing out a Poké ball – the red light glowed around the seed Pokémon and absorbed it into the ball.

The red-eyed trainer did as well, he turned his head to Leaf and smiled childishly, "Well, that was a challenge." He chortled, his kind of voice making it as irresistible.

Leaf smiled back bashfully, standing up from her crouched position, "Wasn't it?" She chimed, sharing herself a laughing matter.

The trainers nodded to each other to continue walking through the dirt path enfolded with green trees and grass, battling wild Pokémon alongside, a little laughs from tripping but all in general, it was still a fun adventure.

They came across a newly made sign, saying;

_Viridian City_

_A beautiful city that is enveloped in green year-round_

"How about we heal first before going to the Pokémart?" Leaf suggested, remembering the details that her book illustrated. It just seemed wiser to take the Pokémon Center before doing anything else, you never know what to expect.

Red nodded in agreement, clutching the straps of his backpack, "Yeah, I think we should." He said as his mind gave him an impulse to agree, and with that; they were off.

The pair inhaled the unfamiliar smell of the building as they arrived, the interior looked quite advanced to them but it didn't bother them as much. They looked around to see several trainers in the waiting area, either playing with their Pokémon or just relaxing. It looks to be that there is no catastrophe going on, but merely indulgence silenced them.

"Hello! Over here!" A woman called out from behind the counter along with a Chansey who attempted to wave with its stumpy hands.

Red and Leaf walked over to her with mild confusion mixed with excitement, they weren't paying attention to their surroundings; but they made their way to her safely, regardless of their recent recklessness.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center." She acknowledged, smiling kindly at them as she continued, "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"

They both nodded in reply, placing their Pokéballs on the desk.

"Alright, you two may help yourself to the waiting room while I heal your Pokémon. Don't worry, it won't take long!" She assured, bowing politely as she began to walk to tend their Pokémon.

The trainers made their way to the waiting room and slouched themselves on an available double-seated couch, groaning quietly in exhaustion.

Red sighed, removing his cap and placing the red garment on his lap, "Man, I feel pooped." He chuckled, stretching himself as he heard a few bones crack so he can move around freely. As energetic as he seems, he can tire up easily and often feel helpless – a habit of his when he was a child, but he plans on changing it since he is now a trainer.

"You could say that again." Leaf giggled, swaying her legs as she leaned on the cushions of the couch, "Say, Red?"

"Hm?" Red said, eyeing her curiously.

Leaf shuffled nervously as she stared back at him, "…Who do you think will be the champion from the three of us?" She asked, quickly dropping the question she was supposed to ask.

"Sure not Blue." He drawled in reply, sporting his red cap again as he stood up, "I think Nurse Joy's calling us."

Leaf nodded and stood up as well, as if his actions were a command. She followed him back to the counter to see the nurse holding a tray where the Pokéballs remained still in each hole.

Nurse Joy handed them their Pokéballs and bowed, "Please come again!" She said kindly, her round pigtails bobbed freely as she persistently moved around.

The pair looked at each other nervously before chorusing a laugh; let's hope she didn't mean the bad way of coming back. But saying that sentence again to several other trainers may have said the contrary, but it seems best to focus on their journey before listing down a theory.

As they went out, Leaf was greeted by a sudden push making her fall down from the aggrieved impact, but luckily Red was there to hold her from being kissed by the ground. Leaf groaned from the pain and shook her head hastily to regain her composure, "Hey, what's the big idea-?!"

"Blue." Red scoffed, narrowing his red eyes at his rival. He gently let his hands loose from Leaf and waited for his next action.

Blue smirked frivolously, "Well, well, Fire, Leaf." He greeted with no tone whatsoever, just some habit of his to use monotone when he encounters people who he is not interested to or is not fond of.

"I'd rather be called Red, thank you very much." Red threw back, not impressed with his cool façade. He doesn't actually hate-hate him, but what added his dislike towards him; is that guy never stops boasting, teasing and Arceus knows what.

Leaf sighed in mild annoyance and impatience; she didn't want any verbal fights among any of her long-time friends – what she wants now is for everyone to merge into an understanding. She held out an unused yet new Pokédex and shoved it to the spikey-haired brunette, "Here, feisty pants. Professor sent us to give this to you." She asserted, grinning childishly, "Now, how 'bout we go out and catch some Pokémon?" She asked as a proposal, a thought said that this might be a chance for them to realize their close bond with each other when they were adolescents.

"With you guys? Pfft, not in a million years!" Blue sneered, shoving past them as the building's doors opened up for him, "Smell ya later!" He waved childishly at them before sprinting into the building.

Red rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "He's so blatant." He merely stated, turning back to look at his female companion, "You okay? That was kind of a push of him there." He said, his voice fluttering with worry.

Leaf shook her head and laughed, ruffling his brown hair, despite him wearing a cap that seemed to prevent her from doing an affectionate action, "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry; he just pooh-poohed a little." She grinned sheepishly, using a mocking tone at the end of her sentence.

"Pooh-pooh." He mocked as he chuckled, though his laugh befitted for a child like he still is now. The laughing matter ceased, as if it faded out from the scene – as he finally brought up something that can help them get further in the journey, "Let's eat first before we catch some Pokémon, I skipped breakfast since I was so excited." He grinned bashfully as he felt his stomach groan hungrily for food.

"I think a demon is trying to crawl out of me."

"Heh, sure!" She replied enthusiastically, intertwining her fingers around his as they held hands, "Don't want an empty stomach on the adventure, do we?" And with that, they were off to find a restaurant.


	6. Virdian's Gym and Forest!

The two trainers scurried out from the restaurant, satisfied smiles on their faces. It was funny on how they chowed down on their food like a greedy and food-powered Miltank, in a good way – seeing the fact how hungry they were for the delicious food.

Red outstretched his arms and moved his hips around as a petty warm-up for any consequences. "I'm so stuffed, I could cry." He stated, a fake shaky smile on his lips.

"Be my guest." Leaf joked, laughing at his outburst as she punched his arm weakly. "Just don't strain yourself." She ended nonchalantly, marching forward with a trudging trainer on her tail.

As they walked, they could vaguely hear a few gossips about the gym that resides in this very city; but little did they know about its current closure for undetermined reasons. But rather than that, this mostly charged up the red-capped trainer that he jolted past Leaf.

Leaf, dumbfounded and paralyzed by her companion's vamoose, lost her own composure as she found herself following the trail of a vague scent of beef. Running past people in agile speed, excluding jumping because of her profoundly feminine anatomy, she took a whole glimpse of Red looking up at a fairy big yet flat stretched building.

"Is that-" She began, gawking up at her first encounter of a gym. Sure she watched a few interviews in her television about the gymleaders and gym puzzles that each gym occupies, she thought it would be never that she will take off and compete in one.

Red grinned broadly and fist pumped the air with pride. "It's the first gym!" He exclaimed excitedly, facing down at Leaf as an imperceptible gesture for her to somehow express her inner joy.

Leaf's cheerful and childish personality would be hard to contradict her excitement. She bounced with joy and looked up at him with a determined yet cheeky smile. "Yeah, I know! I'm pretty excited for it!" She chimed in with his loud outburst.

Red nodded, looking back at the glass doors – expecting it to open for them as he took a step forward. Though it unusually didn't budge which made the trainer somewhat impatient and biting. He thought of knocking the door but it did the same thing.

"Umm, Red?" Leaf called out worriedly, a frown tugging down her lips. "I don't think the gym is open." She spoke out, tugging on his arm.

Red grumbled and knocked on the glass doors again, this time; a bit more force was added. _Unfortunately_, the doors swung open that revealed a man dressed in black with an 'R' symbol embellished on the center of his shirt.

The boy tensed up as the man pushed him back on the floor and said. "Get lost, punk! The gym ain't open!" He asserted, hopping back in as the glass doors closed suddenly.

"Fire!" Leaf called out in concern, afflicted with worry as she saw the boy flinched on the floor. Not giving any care for calling him by his first name, she was assured that calling people by their first names would show more concern.

She ran to him, grasping his hand as she pulled him up. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in curves.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned, slowly standing up – sending up a glare at the gym. At first, he thought every gyms would greet him fairly so no harm with be done, but this wasn't the first impression he was getting up for. He should be less candid when approaching someone next time.

Leaf sighed and pointed at a forest nearby with a weak smile. "I don't think this is the first gym, but how about we warm up and catch a few Pokémon for the team?" She suggested, foreseeing that battling a gym will make them split paths for independency – and so she thought that catching Pokémon would be their first memory for being a trainer.

"Sure." He replied, nodding in agreement as they both proceed their path to the dark and bug-filled Viridan Forest.

_A forest filled with nature and Bug-type _Pok_émon. – was written cleanly on a wooden sign._

The two trainers sauntered through the forest, becoming more mindful for any Pokémon that dared to leap out and attack them; because they would rather not remember about their first wild Pokémon battle, now they were strategizing new plans to at least be more self-aware.

Their thoughts were quickly diminished when rustling sounds suddenly let loose – honestly frightening the female trainer. Leaf wasn't in favor of bug types, frankly, she doesn't know where to put their kind in her privilege. Blue once teased her with his home-cared Weedle which unfortunately succeeded in turning off her daylights.

Red, aware of her frightened state, grabbed out his Pokéball to send out his Charmander as self-defense; until that mysterious Pokémon takes advantage to leap out from the spot. A few moments ticked and yet nothing dared to come out. He looked at Leaf that sent question almost unperceivably, to whom Leaf nodded in answer.

The red-capped trainer trotted towards the bush but that came out as a sneaky movement, almost as stealthy as a Persian; though he was slowly picking up speed like his veins were about to burst from suspense.

Then he pushed down a handful of the green bush that was suspected to be the only bush rustling, he slowly peered through the fruitful piece of nature – only to seek a pair of Pikachu fighting over a hollow yet juicy spurting Pecha Berry, a common yet deliciously sweet treat.

How the two trainers were surprised, the Pokémon Pikachu weren't really common in any of the regions so this will be their first rare Pokémon achievement. It seems like they lost their way from their nest and came across each other.

"I'll need to…" Leaf began as a soft whisper, pulling out her Pokédex from her yellow bag as she booted the device up to inspect the rare Pokémon willingly with it – to ensure herself that she's not predicting wrong of it.

She thought the device's digitally involved voice won't bother the two Pikachu's current activity so it shouldn't be a problem to them.

_Beep, beep._

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon – it sometimes thrives for food and would forage out for any particular kind of berry for most of the time these rodents are rather picky. These rare Pokémon are tricky to find and catch." Leaf's Pokédex chimed up, vibrating every word it let out. "It is highly recommended to think of a strategy before setting foot to capture one." It suggested._

It would help, the two trainers kept on rambling about diversities strategies in their mind so it would hopefully be less of a challenge.

Leaf looked up at red-capped trainer and opened her mouth to speak. "Well-"

"I've heard." Red said almost instantaneously, quickly throwing his Pokéball that sent out his brave little Charmander; roaring in preparation for battle.

Leaf sighed and walked to the quarreling and charged up Pikachu, plucking out a Pecha Berry along the way. The two Pikachu didn't seem to notice her presence that they instead growled over the berry, as if it was focalized with the spotlight.

It didn't seem like they were in the same gender – opposites conflict, not that Leaf was surprised, but she was honestly into these romantic drama films where the female despises the male; but eventually turns out that she was hiding her feelings for him, then again, the male receives the same feelings. Mutual feelings of a pair are just her taste of romance.

"Leaf, what're you doing?" Red whisper-shouted as a question, both of his hands were around his mouth to make his voice audible enough to hear. "We're supposed to catch them, not just waltz in when they can paralyze you!" He continued, tapping his head to emphasize how he thinks the level of her dementedness is.

Leaf clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, crouching down as an attempt to reach their eye level; but it seemed impossible from how tall she is compared to the rodents. This time, the two mouse Pokémon felt her nearing and looked up at her with concern and caution.

She smiled sweetly and handed a newly plucked Pecha Berry which the presumably male Pikachu went by and hesitantly took it from her hands. Now with that out of hand, this left the two Pikachu with one Pecha Berry each – satisfying them enough, they were happy with balance.

The white-hatted trainer looked like she was biting for more. "Apologize?" Leaf suggested, smiling cheekily as she observed the two rodents interact with each other with their adorable voices.

"P-Pika?" The male Pikachu started, its cute black eyes gazing back at the female one with a shaky breath. Red believed that this one never apologized to a girl Pikachu before, considering that it might be a little too young than he expected.

"Chuuu…" The female Pikachu replied, certain guilt washing over her as she breathed out a sigh with her ears droop.

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

Red smiled genuinely before letting out a chuckle as he watched the two adorable rodents interact with their own style of communication; he wasn't bothered by the fact that he can't understand a word they were saying, but he mainly focuses on their expression and tone of voice – which he can determine their mood. "That's adorable." He said suddenly, patting the head of the salamander.

"Yeah, I second that." Leaf chimed in, a sheepish grin on her face as she watched the two Pokémon run around as if a new friendship quickly abounded between them._ "This somehow gives me that same feeling when we were young."_ She thought, closing her eyes as a haze of nostalgic bliss faded in her mind.

No hesitation required for the rodents, but two of them hopped forward – one each in front of one trainer. Were they requesting to be in the team? It suddenly felt like Leaf was obliging them to join their team because of her binding kindness; other than that, Leaf has a big fond of rare yet cute Pokémon, and that was stemmed from the fact how distractive her surroundings were.

"Wow, how'd you get them to join you?" Red questioned, a feeling of immense awe pondering his thoughts.

"Us," Leaf corrected, carrying the female Pikachu with utmost care. "A little bird told me." She giggled, her phrase not seemingly answering his question.

Red grinned brashly and grabbed out a spare Pokéball from his belt, subsequently with his Charmander's Pokéball to put him right back. "Oh ha, how do I like catch a Pokémon when they don't want to battle?" He asked out of the blue, fumbling around with the empty Pokéball with the Pikachu in devoid.

The white-hatted trainer simply shrugged in reply, not that she's really experienced – what is she to know too much? This left the trainer with one question but the Pikachu perkily bopped its head on the Pokéball's button and ended up being capsulized.

One shake…

Two shakes…

Three shakes…

Beep.

"Wow." Red said lowly, looking at the container to peer over to the rodent – only to see his reflection from the solid look of the ball. "I got a Pikachu, this time it isn't a plushie!" He announced, grinning like a mischievous Meowth as he held up the Pokéball, pluming himself.

Leaf held out an empty Pokéball and the Pikachu happily obliged by letting herself in the capsule. Following by several shakes, the Pokéball glowed in alert as it has caught it. "So do I!" She sang and gestured her free hand at her Pokéball.

"Can't wait to put my Pikachu for battle!" Red added, casting a certain determined glance at Leaf. "You wanna go for a round?" He asked, grinning almost devilishly as a thought said he would win.

Leaf laughed sarcastically before grinning back at him. "You bet, I'm always here to kick ass." She appended to his request, holding out a Pokéball that contained her dearest Daisy.

"You are so on."


	7. A Battle With a Friendly Rival

The never-ending determination of the trainers sparked up as to be geared up to take in stance for the battle;

And thus, the battle began.

Red smirked with his face lightly scrunched up. "You sure?" He taunted, attempting to agitate the opposing trainer.

"Completely, so don't go easy on me, pal." Leaf replied, a tad vexed with his question, but nevertheless, her smirk never left her face. Leaf wasn't exactly the sweetest type of female but rather independent and bold, but when judgement calls for it, she tends to take the right to be the most lovable yet bittersweet girl towards that person.

Red's hazel eyes glinted vibrantly as a speck of light filtered through his eyelashes; a firm grip on the capsule that contained of his starter Pokémon. "I choose you, Charmander!" He yelled out with jubilancy, hurling up the Pokéball to the air that released the orange salamander.

"Daisy, come on out!" Leaf yelled out – with no idle moment, the girl swiped up a Pokéball to send out the bulb Pokémon.

Determining whose Pokémon was faster; Red took in his turn and yelled out a command to commence the battle. "Charmander, Ember!" Red seemed to have an advantage over her, using a Fire type over a Grass type.

Charmander grunted in response and jumped back to have distance, then the salamander inhaled deeply until a ball of fire emerged from his mouth increasing in size in gradual speed.

"Don't let that hit you, Daisy! Use Tackle!" Leaf called out as it was a chant, outstretching her arm to the side to openly express her determination.

The Bulbasaur nodded with an inaudible grunt in understanding, it lurched forward from her previous stance and began to rush towards the salamander; and that's when it hits, the poor Charmander accidentally swallowed the ball of fire as impact was made which doubled its damage.

"Chaaar!" Charmander cried out in agony as he shaking his head vigorously as he coughed smoke.

Red gritted his teeth in mild frustration, but he knew that being over-brained to the battle will surely hinder him. "Smokescreen!" He called out to his Pokémon.

"Chaaaar!" The salamander squalled, a dark fog surging from its mouth to release a vast smoke through the area.

Both Leaf and Daisy impulsively going into a misfit of coughs from inhaling the choking and dirty air – with narrowed eyes, they try to scan through the surroundings for the salamander and trainer.

"Where could they be?" Leaf uttered in question, frowning as she glanced at the bulb Pokémon.

Daisy was trying to be cautious with her surroundings, but with the smoke watering her eyes, she wasn't able to focalize anything but worry about herself. She found herself terrified on the next action the courageous salamander was to pull off on her.

"Chaaar!" The bulb Pokémon quickly stiffened at the familiar cry of the Charmander.

"Scratch and Ember combo! Go!" Red called out longingly as the smoke dispersed to reveal the two partners.

Charmander grinned with small fangs that shone vividly as he jumped to the bulb Pokémon; its little claws suddenly emerged into a sharper and long form as dangerous as knives, and then came an aggression of fire spinning about in front of his mouth as it gradually formed a tad bigger than the last one.

The salamander smirked during this as it took heed to initiate the combined move which appeared a lot stronger than it sounds. "Char!" He cried out, quickly swiping his claws once to the Bulbasaur's forehead and finally gushed out an arcane ball of fire which burnt out the energy of the grass type.

"Daisy!" Leaf called out in worry as she watched the salamander oust her dear starter Pokémon off its position, leaving a high-risk burn due to its weakness; and it appeared to have fainted. The white-capped trainer ran towards her Pokémon and scooped the small one in her arms. "You did great, Daisy. You deserve a rest." She said carefully, tone touched with sweetness. She held up a Pokéball and returned Daisy back to the digital universe.

The trainers' Pikachu seemed to have levelled up a stage during the commence of the two starter Pokémon;

_**Leaf's Pikachu levelled up!  
lvl. 13  
Thundershock  
Tail Whip  
Quick Attack  
Electro Ball**_

_**Red's Pikachu levelled up!  
lvl. 15  
Growl  
Thundershock  
Quick Attack  
Electro Ball**_

_I forgot to nickname my Pikachu, _Leaf thought with a frown. She believed that nicknaming her Pokémon would make them unique and the one-and-only, surely enough, she won't ever forget the names she's thought off.

The white-capped trainer inhaled deeply, but her voice hitched abruptly as a voice rang in her mind. _"She was to be a legend."_ It announced, its voice hushed yet echoed wafted through the brim of nonexistent darkness in her mind.

Leaf was drizzled with questions, what was this voice's tactic? In no other practical way, the trainer was just to maneuver over the thought of it. How was a beginning trainer like her able to uncover this enigma?

"Hey, Leaf!" Red hollered in impatience at the brooding trainer, but as he noticed her slowness in response – the red-capped trainer decided to give out his spur to withdraw the battle and console her from her supposedly distress. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked cautiously as he jogged towards her deep in thought state.

Leaf blinked twice quickly to regain her dominance of consciousness, but unusually, she felt conceited from rousing up; she lost her plumes for the battle because of the voice that filled her with uncertainty.

The concern of the red-capped trainer played with her heartstrings as she stared back at him with a sad smile. Leaf found herself making up a decision impulsively as she met his face, considering that she was going through some complications, she was certain that her fellow crony can soothe her. His warm presence was solace to her.

"I just-" She started carefully yet the girl somehow was impetuous upon it as she thought she was taking her decision wrong. "I'm scared." Those words drowned in fear, disturbed upon her delusion.

Red perked up in interest yet he was overflowing in concern. "For what?" He figured that she might have been startled by something when she seemed to be preoccupied, or it was rather something else – but being a good friend he is, he would say that actions are more consoling than words to force out; he slowly towered over her and wrapped his arms around her, as well whispering sweet nonsense to her ear.

"_And she cared for someone._"

_**POSTED BEFORE THE END OF TODAY, BOO YAH!**_

_**Okay, I just want to remind to you guys about how this story goes, just a new idea.**_

_**I thought it could be a little like Pokémon origins, like skipping a few scenes to speed it up. I know this is supposed to essentially focus on like her journey but I don't want to rush myself. :/**_

_**A lot comes ahead, especially writer's block, get a life writer's block. **_

_**-lexi**__  
_


	8. Pewter Gym!

_**A/N: I just realized that Leaf's Pikachu has no nickname yet, but if you guys were to suggest some suitable names for her that are related to electricity, it would be a huge help! Then again, it can also have no relation with electricity, but rather good names that can fit a girl Pikachu. I was thinking of Electra, despite it not being in relation with electricity (I guess I researched a bit), but the total meaning is shining amber or brilliant. **_

No matter how much Leaf tried to forget the voices environed her mind, the voices just continued to fill her head with unknown statements as if it was accordance. She wasn't sure if this was in her genes or she was cursed, but she found it hard to believe if she were to find out the user of this voice – they would finally stop bothering her.

Now, Leaf was by far relieved when she took step to Pewter City; the city known for being between rugged mountains. _"It sure is great to be in a city again," _She began in thought, a weak yet genuine smile graced her lips. _"I don't like being alone with these… odd voices." _She ended honestly, looking up at the sky.

"It's certain I'm gonna be in the disadvantage." Red started after his idle moment, facing the gym that was on a ridge. "The gym leader uses rock type Pokémon while I only have Charmander and Pikachu in my team." He trailed off in disappointment.

Leaf narrowed her eyes in disinterest. "Why didn't you catch water Pokémon, then?" She asked bluntly, as she thinks it is a matter of fact.

"Doh!" Red bonked his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to refrain from going to rampage. "I-I just thought of the gym just now!" He flailed, mustering the most of his excuses.

Leaf started to walk forward to enter the Pokémon Center. "Sure you did." She joshed, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Of course I did!" He countered back with a scowl, rushing in the building with the white-capped trainer.

It was the same scent of nurse gloves and disinfectants that wafted through the area; not much changed in the building nor did the nurse that sat with her Chansey from behind the counter. Leaf wasn't surprised as much; she recalled staring at a dainty picture that has the family of Nurse Joy on her first visit.

The two eventually got their Pokémon tended with from their excitement to battle their first gym; though what gave up the jovial mood is who gets to battle first. They found themselves verbally brawling against each other, which is normal they would say – childhood friends are just wicked.

As the two took heed and entered the gym, a man walked over to them and sent them a large grin. "Hiya!" He greeted, almost childishly. "You 'bout to battle the gym leader? No problem, but just gotta give you some, erm, tips to have an advantage." He began with pride, tuning up a sermon.

"_And, here we go."_ Leaf thought almost churlishly, not really intending to listen – as though, if she wants to become a _clever_ champion of the region, she has to take the time to actually engross herself with this information to become that kind of successful and wise role.

"Brock, the gym leader, is a specialist in rock types so I strongly recommend using types that has the upper hand against it – water and grass, for example. His Pokémon? Hah, that's a secret." The gym guide chuckled mischievously. "Well, anyway. Go on ahead, there are some trainers in there so be alert!" He warned, striding out of their way.

It was mildly surprising that the interior of the gym was overlaid with rocks and stones – surely lives up with its type. According to the gym guide, there were only some trainers but there were only two trainers that occupied the gym, seem incredibly enough for a rock compacted gym.

"There are two trainers," Red started thoughtfully, facing front at the idle standing trainers. "think we can double battle them?" He asked with his voice hushed.

Leaf nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'll make the first move and begin the battle." She declared proudly, walking forward as she promptly thought aloud. "And keep my dignity."

"Hey!" The white-capped trainer called out hastily, pointing out a finger to indicate that she was alluding at them. "You guys up for a double battle? 'Cause we are!"

The little boy was quickly evoked from his idled state, as he felt a feeling that he was yearning for a battle. "Oh good-! Edwin stop snoring and get up, fighting awaits us!" The boy practically yelled at the older man's ear.

The four trainers stationed themselves on the opposite sides; about to take haste and attempt to end each other's Pokémon to proceed forward.

It was surprisingly a quick battle, considering the fact that they only used a level 12 Geodude for each whilst both travelling trainers had the inside level with the level count. They figured that the first gym would actually be easy, rock wasn't the strongest type but it's still rather competitive.

"Hah, looks like I'm gonna have a double battle!" A low-toned yet modulated voice spoke up from up the stairs. "I haven't had one in awhile." He stated but his pride never left.

The boy grinned with bliss as he shot his attention towards the trainers. "Brock is gonna beat you guys! Rock-hard!" He declared proudly, as to take Brock's strength for granted.

The duo was slightly threatened; there have been some gossips around the small populated city about the gym leader being lightheaded outside of his gym and serious in the gym – almost like there was some kind of elusive aura in him, it would be wiser to take the battle a little more seriously.

"So you're the trainees that want the Boulder Badge…" The gym leader, Brock, said; his statement stirring up the attention of the people in the room. "With my defensive rock type Pokémon, it'll be the shining yet difficult battle that will be known in your life!" The tanned man boasted, like a loud gallant warrior.

Red never felt any rigidness ever play about in his bones, instead he felt energized for battle. With such a euphoric feeling bursting into his veins, he shouted out at him. "I'm pretty damn sure that I'll get through your defense! Battle me, already!"

"Heh, I like your attitude, kid." Brock started coolly, crossing his arms with a half-smirk. "But being too perked up for yourself will lead you to your humiliation. Think you're what it takes to be a champ, prove it to me." He taunted; wittingly raised the hot-headedness of the red-capped trainer.

Red clipped out the Pokéball from his belt, the capsule itself enlarged as he settled with assurance. "You bet I will."

"Ah, the confident one, I like that," Brock chuckled, his voice falling off as a soft whisper. "Well, with that confidence, I'm pretty sure it'll get you somewhere – but you're gonna have to go against me!" He threw a Pokéball to the rocky battlefield, a gray boulder Pokémon bulging out of the round device.

"Another one of those, huh?" Red smirked. "This is going to be a piece of cake – Charmander, let's go!"

The starter Pokémon quickly popped out while the Pokéball was in mid-air.

"It's a piece of cake, huh." Brock laughed. "Sorry, lad, but you're going down!"

"I'm not letting myself get down that easily! Ember-!"

"Hey, I'm still here!" Leaf called out impatiently, glowering down at the charged up trainers –to disturb them with her quick-witted voice. "We're doing the double battle, I hate waiting!" She grinned, pulling up beside the red-capped trainer as she hurled up her Pokéball that released the bulb Pokémon engulfed by its own light.

"Step aside, Fire-poo! I'm in this battle with ya!" She exclaimed determinedly, closing her hand as she pointed out a finger. "Send out your best second Pokémon!"

Brock chuckle to himself, calmly throwing up a Pokéball – a white silhouette of an almost detached snake came into view. "Onix, get outta there!" The silhouette shrivelled away and revealed a rocky colossal-like snake.

Both trainers' Pokémon trembled in fear as the Onix towered over them, thinking its size was an advantage with its weight. But Leaf still wanted to be indifferent, she tried to assure her Bulbasaur that she has still has the advantage – just then an idea popped in her mind, whilst the Onix is the big Pokémon in combat, it could be a logical thought that her Bulbasaur is faster.

"Charmander, Smokescreen!" Red commanded to his beloved starter Pokémon, holding up a fist to carry out his confidence.

A burst of smoke emerged from the open mouth of the salamander, fogging up the area temporarily. Seeing as the opposing Pokémon may have the disadvantage with their befogged eyesight, Charmander can attack easily.

Suddenly, the smoke quickly lessened as a large rock-like managed to wave it off with ease. "Geodude, use Tackle on Charmander! Onix, same move on Bulbasaur!" Brock said aloud.

Geodude floated forward, sending a vigorous blow as it collided its body to the salamander – because it was in hastening speed, the salamander couldn't react so did the trainer himself.

"Daisy, bind Onix with Vine Whip!" Leaf hollered in determination, throwing a hand on a side.

Vines slithered out of the bulb of the bulb Pokémon; in an excessive quick speed, the vines launched itself around the snake-like Pokémon, seizing it in place.

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur cried out in protest, attempting to hurl the Onix with its vines.

Brock smirked wickedly as he pointed out in command. "Shake it off!" He called out with pride.

The Onix groaned with its gruff voice as it powerfully shook itself, successfully throwing off the helpless bulb Pokémon to the ground.

Red can't help but be a lot more over-brained with the battle, highly because of his hot-headedness; he didn't want to lose at the beginning of the battle. Suddenly, a spur from his recent winning of battles sparked in his mind – he can't fail now, he still believed he was close to winning.

But before the trainer can address confidently to his starter Pokémon, his Charmander began to glow a vibrant white, with its tiny figure gradually growing into a broader body. It was almost an extraordinary sight that all of the occupants in the gym focused their attention towards the evolving Pokémon, their mouths slightly agape as the scene reflected on their eyes.

The light that encased the Pokémon shone off and revealed dark orange reptilian creature, looking a little more vicious than his salamander form. His form now is a little different than his previous one; a horn was protruding out from the back of his head rather than the front – though it was as if it was part of its body. But the same as his previous form, he still has his crimson scales and a cream-colored underside. The slender tail was still intact from the evolution, but on the tip of his tail had a blazing fire that was relatively stronger than his former self.

"Chaaarmeleon!" The flame Pokémon uttered threateningly, its narrow dark green eyes glaring up at the opposing rock type Pokémon with its fire bursting with heat.

Red grinned at /somehow/ familiar sight of his Charmander. "Awesome look, Charmeleon!" He praised jubilantly before centring to the battle. "Dragon Rage on Geodude!" He yelled out, pointing at the bulging rock Pokémon.

Charmeleon growled mercilessly at the opposing Pokémon, running forward to Geodude, distance adjacent; an indefinite yet abundant blue shock wave spurting out of his mouth as he unleashed the dragon-type move to the contradicting Pokémon, advancing by clobbering it with its claws as it drowned and crippled by the shock.

Brock was anguished, returning his fainted Geodude back to its capsule.

"I'm not down yet! Daisy, use Vine Whip to slap the heck out of Onix!" Leaf beamed in euphoria, placing her hands around her mouth to echo her bidding.

Daisy sauntered forward with her vines following back; she propelled the snake-like strands and effectively struck Onix with its advantaged move.

"Gruuh!" Onix grunted in agony, its eyes shut as it tries to collect itself with energy.

Brock was taken aback before sending in another move. "Onix, Rock Tomb on both!" He commanded with false pride.

Suddenly, rocks jumped up from the ground – with these rocks around them, they impulsively moved and collided themselves with the trainers' Pokémon. Leaving Charmeleon smashed by the rocks super effectively.

"Try to use Leech Seed!" Leaf uttered the command to her dearest starter Pokémon, herself being keen at her Pokémon's state.

Daisy looked back to her bulb, seeing that it's still sticking out from between the rocks. With a mellow attempt, seeds lobbed out of the bulb, digging themselves under the body of Onix – roots eventually sticking out as it prickled in the rocky-skin of the rock snake Pokémon.

"Leaf! Try to use Vine Whip to break the rocks; Charmeleon can't do any attacks with these rocks!" Red voiced in a more whisper-shout tone to his ally.

Leaf nodded back without looking at him in the eye. "Daisy, Vine Whip on the rocks!" She breathed from exhaustion of forcing her voice.

The snake-like strands smoothly whipped out from the bulb again, making snapping sounds to purposely intimidate the opponent – the vines started to swat out the rocks which broke them apart or rather hurling them to Onix to inflict more damage.

Observing that the binding rocks were finally off, Red took the next turn. "Charmeleon, Dragon Rage again!"

Charmeleon slid nearer to Onix as another blue shock wave immersed to its underlying figure, seizing its ability to take its opportunity – almost like that its energy was slowly draining.

"Onix, Rock Tomb again, go!" Brock tried to keep his assurance and equanimity, but it only drowned into desperateness and distress.

Onix didn't try to make any next move, but a feeling of lull overcame his consciousness – after that lulling affect finally prevailed, Onix fell with unusually swirly shapes that replaced its tough and nerve-wrecking eyes which decreased its indifferency.

"_Must be the Leech Seed."_ Leaf thought before breaking into a proud grin, almost falling forward as she lurched to reach her beloved starter. "We did it, Daisy! We won our first gym battle!" She cheered jovially, scooping up the bulb Pokémon as they danced around with joy.

"Bulbaaa!" Daisy squealed in delight, her meek voice raising into a boisterous yet jubilant screech.

Charmeleon felt pride for himself as well; feeling like this was one of the biggest accomplishments in his life. He glanced back at his trainer with his green eyes gleaming with curiousity, he found his trainer smiling back at him with a thumbs up as praise. _"You too, Red."_ He said in mind, but he externally grunted in reply. _"-or Fire, whatever."_

"Great job, Fire and Leaf." Brock said with a calm smile, as to think he recovered from his little anxiety. With closed eyes, you can now easily tell that he was glad that they won. "You two are fit for champ! But I think it's time for me to give you these." He appealed with terseness, approaching them with his both hands closed.

"Let me tell you a secret." He started, chuckling to himself. "A guy named Blue came here earlier and said that two trainers were coming in this gym, so I expected you both to be doing a double battle – and hah, I saved you guys two Boulder Badges, isn't that neat?"

Leaf wasn't emotive this time; instead she just showed neutrality upon his approach. _"Does he ever shut up about us?"_ She tartly thought.

On the other hand, Red wouldn't stop grinning, as well as his little partner.

"I present to you, the Boulder Badge-" Brock halted before continuing his inclined short speech. "-es. Oh and also have these TMs, they're similar, don't worry. Both are Rock Tomb, these rocks are thrown to the opponent to deal damage. Rock-hard!" He said with gratefulness, holding out the badges and TMs that reflected the lights.

Leaf excitedly took the badge and TM out of its place but went into an idyllic state when she felt a warm sensation brushed on her hand – looking at her side, she saw Red swiping the badge and TM with glee without even noticing that his hand sent a tactile yet heart-warming impression on her bare hands.

"Thanks!" He cheerfully blurted, grabbing out his adorned badge case as he fixed in the badge on the first empty spot that seemingly outlined the Boulder Badge – as well as shoving the TM in an extra case. Eventually noticing the slow-minded Leaf beside him, he snapped her out with his voice. "Hey, Leaf. You okay?"

Leaf shook herself, almost holding her breath. "O-Of course I am! Just another of those- yeah, I'll just put these in my bag now! Haha!" She nervously scrambled, messing her hands around in her shoulder bag.

"Haha, maybe when both of you get a chance. How 'bout you battle me again? See how much you and I improved, you see?" Brock requested, smiling broadly as he stared at the window that shone an orange sunset. "But not now, you guys need to go, getting late which means the gym closes now. Until next time, future champs!" He sang out, ushering the trainers out of the gym.

The trainers tried to mouth out their farewells, but they found themselves out of the Pokémon Gym. Though they were relieved that the gym battle was over yet they were pumped up for adventure – as if they just realized they were out of their idyllic town and out to the exciting outside world.

Red sighed that brought out some noise to their silence. "Leaf, since we just had our first gym battle together. I think this is one of the times we part ways." He faltered, facing at her with a sad smile.

"Ah, I expected." Leaf whispered slowly, holding onto the strap of her shoulder bag as she shyly looked away.

The brunet, still with that weak smile, looked up at the setting sun – the time of the day when the sun sinks down like it was drowning in the horizon instead of water. Instead of the sky being orange and yellow in this time of day, the sky submerged into a contrast of colors but settled slowly into a dull blue that would outstretch the sky. The wind's temperature changed, it was more like a cool, pleasant and slow breeze rather than the harsh wind on the afternoon where Pidgey were common. Overall, it was beyond amazing and exceptionally gave off such tranquillity.

"Trust me, though. I have that feeling that we'll meet again!" Red cheered on; that grin of his giving off that vibe wherein everyone wants. "I don't know when, but I feel as if it's near."

Leaf shot her head to him with a grin. "Oh stop being poetic! I get it." She laughed wrly, punching his shoulder. "But, you know, just call me if you need someone to talk to." She whispered, ending her mocking remark earlier.

Red wilfully understood. "You got it." Suddenly, he dashed off to the forest on the side of the city, as to think it was an improper farewell. "See ya, Leaf!"

"Bye, Fire Red!" She hollered as she outstretched her hand and started flailing it as a false movement of waving.

"_See you soon!" _Daisy thought impulsively as she cried out her name at the running trainer with his starter.

The red-capped trainer quickly turned back and yelled to himself. "Crap! Forgot to heal!"

Leaf giggled at his forgetful behaviour, oh by golly; she'll miss his enthusiasm.

_**OMG! 3,000 WORDS?! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO A LAZY WRITER BEFORE, OKAY, CALM DOWN.**_

_**Well, hi. Slow updates but I'll fix that… and kill writer's block. **_

_**This is when the time skips start like I said in the last chapter, it had to be done. I like to base my books or stories to anime or something, it just gives an idea – but since it's Pokémon Origins, it's related to Pokémon, meh, okay. dc**_

_**I hope you like this long chapter, hopefully you'll see another 3000 words which you'll probably won't but only time knows. enya yey (if you don't know this song I will cry)#willpostthichapterimmediatlybecausewhynot #doublechecksitafterafewdays #omgsatasmallerror #killsself**_

_**-Lexi**_


	9. Going Past Mt Moon!

After the Pewter Gym battle, Leaf met a lot of goals that sauntered about in her mind; seemingly ignoring anything else that got to her way, with her destinations as an exception. With these goals adjoined to her, they almost felt impossible for the beginner – however, with her independence, she felt as if everything she does can lead to success; she can absolutely guarantee that.

While travelling through fringes of Route 3, it wasn't really a long road to go for, based on her prior experience. But she had to stop by and catch some Pokémon to at least progress her Pokédex, perhaps even make up a team already. Leaf had to be picky because a Pokémon team she comes up with has to be the most strategic, just like how she was picky with food.

She figured her two Pokémon is a good start, two rare Pokémon, to be certain. Her Bulbasaur is a dual-type, which could advantage over Fairy-types and Grass-types – she can't worry much about Psychic-types though, to her, they weren't that common. While her Pikachu can withstand some types, she only is weakened by one type so it's wise if she could have the TM Dig to hopefully avoid them – then again, the Earthquake move is possibly frequent to these Ground-types.

Leaf stumbled to a Pokémon Center which was right beside a cave entrance; it looked like it was the only path to progress her journey to Cerulean City. Since it was one of those caves, she figured that there were commonly rock and ground-types so she had her Bulbasaur ready.

As she entered the pothole, its interior looked somewhat vast than the outside. The cave looked lonely but there were vague cries of Zubat lurking in the cave, which Leaf conceived that there were the most common around.

"Man, it's so empty here." Leaf heaved a sigh to herself, almost feeling as if she was the only living thing in the universe because of this eerie aura of the cave. "Maybe I should get out Daisy and Jitters, they'll keep me some company." She whispered, appreciative for having Pokémon for herself.

She hurled two Pokéballs into the air, emitting a vibrant white light that outlined the shape of each Pokémon. Soon enough, the light flashed out of the scene which revealed her only party.

Leaf laughed a bit, crouching down to reach the level of her Pokémon. "Feels good to be out of that ball, right?" She cooed sweetly, flashing a small grin at their slightly awe-struck faces – like they never were in a cave before.

"_Oh wow!" _Daisy exclaimed with a cry of awe, her trainer quite gave her a surprise of delight. Despite of the cave's eeriness, some people can at least notice its inner beauty. _"This is the first time I went into a cave!"_

Jitters narrowed her eyes in disinterest, darting her small cute black eyes to observe her surroundings. _"I think the forest was much worst."_ She confirmed for herself – quite honestly, she was actually up for the adventure through the cave.

"Okay, guys!" Leaf hollered determinedly, gathering the attention of her party. "We're at Mt. Moon, pretty big but I know we can get through it!" She assured, giving thrill to her dearest Pokémon; who replied with their settled cries.

The team had to tire themselves out a bit from the annoying Zubat that flew energetically to them, but they were easily told off by Jitters' continuous Thundershocks which was very _strategic_. As well for the Geodude who came bulging over them, they were degraded by Daisy's Vine Whips.

But then, Daisy was engulfed with light surfacing around and in her, a feeling of surprise and worry shocked her – it wasn't because she didn't want to change her form, it was because she's anticipating for the future she'll receive with this new form. For months being a Bulbasaur, for days being with her beloved trainer in this basic form, she has to evolve to improve herself and give pride for her trainer.

"Daisy, you're evolving!" Leaf said aloud, stating the obvious event. "Relax, relax, it'll be fine." She suddenly calmed herself down, crouching down along with Jitters to observe the bulb Pokémon's transformation.

"Bulba!" Daisy cried out in sudden delight, closing her eyes to compose herself and let the white light change her form.

Leaf knew this would only take a few moments for her evolution to finish, so she had to keep this memorable because this felt like a milestone she accomplished. Honestly, the white-capped trainer can't help herself in being content with this overwhelming occurrence.

The white light distinguished itself from the already developed form of Bulbasaur – Daisy now looked a little more intimidating, but that, of course, won't change how she is. She still kept the blue-green skin she had as a Bulbasaur, and her green patches grew more darkish and enlarged a bit. The bud on her back was a little more developed than her last form; it almost looked like it was about to bloom into a beautiful flower and leaves started to grow attached to it.

"Wow!" Leaf exclaimed in surprise, reaching over to hug her beloved starter Pokémon affectionately. "Look at my Bulbasaur, all grown now into an Ivysaur! You'll definitely do great for the future!" She reassured her Bulbasaur, which lightened up in delight.

Jitters sauntered over to them with a half-smile, looking at Daisy's new form in interest. _"Wow, you look cool!" _She praised gleefully, genuinely grinning at Daisy's success. _"Now that you evolved, I'm now in deep thought for me…" _She mused.

Daisy smiled a bit at her compliment and happily replied. _"It's your choice! It won't affect you or any of us; you'll stay as the same Pikachu we know and love!"_ She sang sweetly, rising up Jitters' self-confidence.

"_Gee, thanks!"_ Jitters thanked bashfully, twitching her pointy ears to expose her embarrassment. The Pikachu really liked compliments, it surely raised the bar for her – she felt as if she could be inspirational like Daisy, for once.

Leaf patted the heads of her two Pokémon, standing up finally as she made up her mind. "Alright, let's continue forward!" She said earnestly, drawing her Pokémon to follow her lead.

It was almost the same cycle of defeating Zubat and Geodude, additionally Paras as they reached a new floor – again, it was easy for Daisy to defeat a Paras because of its double weakness to Poison-types. Leaf surely felt lucky today, but she heard rumours of aliens lurking in the mountain but weren't commonly found. Well, there's another goal for her.

"Clef, clef!" An unfamiliar cry distinguished the silent aura of the cave, appearing to be the only sound source at the time.

Swiftly, the team jumped behind the cave to observe the tactic of the unfamiliar cry's owner; it sounded innocent than they expected, though it could be false, in a way.

As expected, a bipedal, pink Pokémon walked out from its usual spot. Not looking aware of the trainer and Pokémon spying about at it, though it looks a bit happier with its surroundings than being afraid from it.

"Alright, I think that's the one." Leaf whispered to her Pokémon, facing them to start up a plan to capture the cute, bipedal Pokémon. "Who wants to make the first move?" She asked.

Jitters immediately stood up as command and raised her paw in protest. "Pika, pika!" She cried, which translated from; _"I volunteer as tribute!"_

Leaf chuckled at her Pikachu's positivity – the cute little rodent was ever so optimistic when she's around, with her in hand; she knows she can trust her team.

"Alright, alright." Leaf trailed off with a believing laugh. "Get outta there!" She called out with determination, holding up a finger to gesture her beloved Pikachu onto battle.

The Clefairy was a little apathetic at first, but upon hearing the voice of a command – she suddenly got panicked and swiftly started to attack by releasing a voice that seemed to take away the turn of Jitters.

Leaf tried to be indifferent by commanding to her Pikachu to counter. "Jitters, use Quick Attack!"

Enlightened by the command, Jitters crouched down and began to dash rapidly to the aware fairy Pokémon, clashing against it to procure damage to weaken the target.

"Clef!" The fairy Pokémon cringed in pain before hastening her paw up, swiftly slapping Jitters twice. Planning to do more than two slaps, it raised its paw again only to stop in place which shocked it.

Leaf felt bursting with courage at this point. "Must be your static, Jitters!" She yelled as it's a matter of fact. "Now, use Electro Ball!"

Jitters nodded in understanding, jumping high enough to at least make the move have a greater damage; an electric ball formed on her tail along with several statics to intimidate how strong the move could be, after the orb was full developed, Jitters quickly took the opportunity to hurl the electric orb by slapping it down with her tail.

"C-Clefairy!" Clefairy quivered in pain, a few burn marks stinging its skin as it slowly fainted quite dramatically.

Leaf ran up and threw a Pokéball in the air, absorbing the fainted fairy Pokémon inside the capsule. With only a few light shakes, the Pokéball glowed red to signal it was successfully caught.

"Oh yeah!" The white-capped trainer cheered jubilantly, swiping up the Pokéball as she raised it up to show her team that they finally have a new teammate. "Great job, Jitters!" She praised, patting the head of the rodent.

"_Yeah, I did it!" _Jitters cried in delight, grinning sheepishly at her trainer.

Daisy walked up to them with leisure with a smile. _"You did awesome, Jitters! That Electro Ball sure was scary, heh!" _She chuckled quite nervously, but that sweet smile never left her face.

Leaf smiled down at her team communicating with each other but felt a light shine down at them; quickly noticing, she looked up to see Mt. Moon's exit which filled her relief. "Hey, guys! There's the exit!" She signalled, standing up while grabbing out two Pokéballs. "Here, have some rest! I'll do the walking!"

"_Aye!"_ They both called out in delight, before being sucked in the capsule.

The trainer smiled and approached the cave's exit with caution and pride. _"Cerulean City, here I come!"_

_**A/N: Well, now I have a name suggestion! Thanks to some close friend from Wattpad! ;)**_


End file.
